Jalen Vs Jalen X
by Jabuscus
Summary: Jalen X, from another dimension, is a bounty, his target? Jalen Watterson from dimension 5C(Yes that's the guy who has been in the past two stories.) Jalen will face his biggest challenge of all... Himself.
1. A Target Given

Chapter 1:A Target Given.

**Before you read, if you haven't already, read the other two stories, otherwise you won't get the concept. **

-Previously in Jalen Lives-

-Somewhere in a different dimension-

On a spaceship, a man was walking down a hall then entered a room.

Then a man was visible on a screen.

"I have a mission for you." The man said.

"Yes my lord?"

"I need you to go to dimention 5C and kill Jalen Watterson."

"With pleasure." The man said, as the screen turned off.

The man walked to a mirror.

He looked similar to Jalen, but was wearing a metallic mask, had a right metal arm with four finger claws, and a metal left leg.

"Alright, it's time for a battle... Jalen Vs. Jalen X." Jalen X said.

He grabbed his space machete then walked to the front of the spaceship.

"Go to dimension 5C, I have a target."

"Yes sir." The pilot said.

As Jalen X left, the co-pilot said.

"5C, isn't that the dimension where Jalen Watterson didn't kill his family when he was all uber and badass?"

"Yeah I think so, let me check... Yep that's the one."

"So what did that one do in our dimension?"

"I dunno let's simulate it."

On the computer screen, the simulation started.

After everyone found Gumball, they headed out, but only to face Jalen X.

The power he felt... It was incredible.

Bobert shot him but the metal deflected it.

"Fuck." Bobert said.

Jalen X went up to Bobert and cut his head clean off,and oil was everywhere.

"Nooo!" Gumball said,he then felt something on his knuckles and looked down to see metal claws.

"What the?" Gumball said. He looked up and ran to Jalen, but Jalen X hit him to the side with his metal arm,he hit him into the armor room.

Jalen X grabbed Striker by the throat with his metal arm,and crushed his neck. Guts came out of his body and Darwin threw up.(Again.)

Just then Jalen X was hit to the side, he got up and saw Gumball in Master Chief armor with his claws coming out.

"Bring it." Gumball said.

Jalen X was ready for a fight,he tightened his grip to his machete. Gumball closed his fist hard with his claws all the way out.

The two ran up to ran up to each other, determined to beat one another.

Jalen X threw a punch, successfully hitting Gumball in the face.

"NO!" Anias yelled.

She ran up to him, putting her fingers through his mask.

He grabbed her, threw her against the ground, and cut off her head.

"OH FUCK!" Penny yelled.

She ran up to him, and threw a punch, but it was caught.

Jalen X put pressure, and pushed her wrist back, and in a few moments, her wrist was torn off.

She screamed in agony as Jalen X snapped her neck.

Carrie was next.

"What are you gonna do to me I'm a ghost." She said.

He walked in another room, and came back with a spell book.

"By the power of the Devils blood, I make thee live once more!" Jalen X screamed in a deep voice.

A light glowed off of her, then she was alive agian.

"Oh my god I'm living again, there's so much I could do, first I'll-"

She was cut off by Jalen X, slicing through her head.

Lexy ran up to him, and did a backflip over him, but he quickly turned around, and grabbed her.

He then did a bear hug.

He squeezed as hard as he could, you could hear bones breaking, then her body was torn in half.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Gumball yelled.

Jalen X threw his machete straight at him... But someone jumped in the way, it was Darwin.

He fell to the ground, machete still inside him.

"Don't worry buddy, you can do this, I know you-"

Then the machete was pulled up, cutting Darwin in half.

Gumball had tears in his eyes, claws out.

He took off his mask.

"Let's dance." He said.

He threw a punch, but in was caught, then he was punched in the face by Jalen X's metal arm.

Blood was all over his face, he did a front-flip, but was caught in midair.

"Oh fuck." He said.

Jalen X rolled his body, still in the air, then pushed him against his knee.

You heard his spine break.

Jalen X looked down at a almost dead Gumball.

He wanted him to suffer, so he walked away, not saying a word.

The simulation ended.

"Holy Shit dude." The pilot said.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**Leave a review, favorite the story, follow the account.**

**I will talk to you next chapter.**


	2. Getting A New Arm

Chapter 2:Getting a new arm.

**One thing before you read.**

**At he end of the story there will be a hint for the next story so I'm asking you guys, should I do The Amazing World Of The Avengers, where Jalen And Gumball join the Avengers.**

**Or should I do The Amazing Universe Of Star Wars, where Darth Vader captures Jalen and turns him to the dark side.**

**And finally I thought why not both so then it's The Amazing World Of The Avengers: Star Wars.**

**P.M. Me and let me know what you want... Don't be shy, now READ ON!**

During the events that recently occurred, Gumball go his arm cut off.

After a few moments of sitting at the lake, an ambulance came, as well as police.

They took Gumball to the hospital, while the rest of the gang stayed there answering any questions they asked.

"What happened?" The policeman asked.

"The Crystal Lake killer came, he killed a bunch of cops, cut off my brothers arm, and gave us all injuries." Lexy responded,

"Mhmm.. Ok, now I'm going to take you kids home." He said walking to his car, as the gang followed.

In the ambulance, Gumball looked at his injury.

"Man he cut my arm off.. At least that was my bad arm." He thought.

"You're going to be ok, we'll be there soon." The doctor said.

He then saw Gumball's armor.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

Gumball thought hesitantly for a moment.

"Well Crystal Lake sounded pretty bad, so I brought homemade armor, just in case I ran into danger." Gumball replied.

The doctor sat there for a moment, got up, and went back to the front of the ambulance.

As they made it there, they put bandages over the wounds after disinfecting it, putting in pain killers, etc.

Then the doctor came back.

"Gumball, I have some good news."

"Ok."

"The government is willing to make you a test subject for a program where if you're missing body parts, they attempt to replace it with a controllable metal."

Gumball thought about it for a moment, he didn't want a weird fake arm, but didn't want to die.

"Ok, ok I'll do it."

"Excellent." The doctor then left the room.

Gumball sat there for a moment, then said.

"NURSE!"

A nurse came into the room.

"Yes ."

"I'm boooored." He said.

"Well I'm sorry, I can't do anything about that." The nurse said leaving the room.

"UGHHH!" He groaned.

Then his family came into the room.

Gumball was expecting a good yelling, but instead he was hugged.

"Thank goodness your alright." Nichole said.

"Yeah I'm great Mom... Ok can you let go, this is getting weird."

"Oh sorry, what happened, you didn't go to Crystal Lake did you?"

"Nnoo."

Gumball was trying to think of a lie.

"I was going for a walk when, I tripped and fell annd my arm got in a bear trap, yeah, a really big bear trap."

"I screamed as loud as I could but nothing happened, so I had no other choice, but to pull my arm out, and this was the outcome." He said.

"Ok? That's reasonable, I guess." Nichole said.

" the test is ready, come with me." The doctor said.

Gumball got up and went with the doctor.

They entered a room, it was a normal room, with a metal table, anted inside the ground.

The doctor told Gumball to lay on the table. He did as he was told and laid on the table, it was cold, but he didn't really care.

The doctor then strapped him onto the table.

The the table rose so it looked like he was standing up. Then a metal arm was coming in his direction.

The doctor took off the bandages, as the arm came closer.

Right when the arm was one inch away from Gumball's stub, the doctor said.

"This might sting a lot."

The the arm was placed onto his stub, wires that were inside the arm that were supposed to connect to his brain activity, were injected into his body.

The pain he ft was unbearable, this hurt so much his wolverine claws came out.

He screamed, as the arm was finally done, and Gumball was unstrapped.

He feel to the ground, and looked at his new arm, and it worked.

If he wanted to make a fist, he made a fist, if he wanted to wave, he waved.

"Looks like it was a success." The doctor said.

"Yeah, thank you." Gumball said.

He left the room, and the hospital with his family.

**That's the end of that.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**Leave a review, favorite the story, follow the account.**

**I Will Talk To You Next Chapter.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	3. A New Threat

Chapter 3: A New Threat

Jalen was in his underground home, finally done tending to his wounds, as he looked at the metal arm.

"The fucker saved me...Why?" He thought.

He then heard a loud crash come from his secret door.

"An intruder?" He thought, grabbing a machete.

He stood in the shadows waiting for the intruder to come, and right when he swung... His machete was grabbed by something.

"Ha, I always stood there." A voice said, growing the machete aside.

Then Jalen saw the man, he looked just like Jalen did when he was Jalen X.

"Oh that's right, you don't talk yet." He said again.

Jalen went for a punch, but it was caught.

"I can't believe you lost to that idiot cat Gumball." He said crushing Jalen's hand.

Seeing no other option, Jalen head butted Jalen X.

Jalen X let go giving Jalen enough time to grab the metal arm he stole from Gumball, and as he put it on he felt four pains in his back.

He turned around to see Jalen X, stabbing him in the back with razor fingers.

"Got those after I killed Gumball." Jalen X said, putting the razors in deeper.

Jalen punched him in the face, and ran outside, he knew that Jalen X couldn't beat him in his own territory.

As both Jalen and Jalen X got outside, a bright light shined on them.

"There he is, blast em!" A voice said.

Then gunfire came.

"Shit, it must be the cops!" Jalen thought running.

He saw Jalen X running as well, and he thought if he threw his machete, he would hit him. He never missed his shots.

As they got deeper in the woods Jalen threw his machete as head as he could, it was about to hit Jalen X... Then he turned around, and with his metal arm, caught it by the sharp end.

Jalen was astonished.

Jalen X tossed it in the air, caught it by the handle, and threw it with his metal arm.

It hit Jalen in the right shoulder, and the impact made him fall.

When he looked up, he saw that Jalen X was gone.

He pulled the machete out and circled around the woods, avoiding the cops, finding his other home, he had it in case of situations like this.

He went in and passed out due to blood loss.

**Sup guys, sorry I couldn't write sooner, dealing with school and all.**

**Leave a review, follow the account, favorite the story.**

**I Will Talk To You Next Chapter.**


	4. The Decision

Chapter 4:The Decision

It was three in the morning, today was the day that Lexy, Anias, Darwin, and Gumball graduate high school.

Gumball was sitting on his bed, knowing that it was his graduation day, he was sad.

He wanted to graduate high school with ALL his siblings, that was the reason he lost his arm, why he went to Crystal Lake twice.

He wanted to tell his parents that he knew where his brother, their son was, but he knew it would break their hearts to known that he was a psychopathic murderer.

"What am I gonna do?" Gumball asked himself.

"I have a special job for you." A deep voice said in the darkness.

Gumball was frightened, but before he could speak, Jalen X jumped out of the darkness and grabbed Gumball by the throat.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Gumball yelled sitting up on his bed covered in sweat.

"You ok buddy?" Darwin asked a little frightened.

"Yeah fine, just a little nightmare." Gumball replied hopping out of bed.

Before Darwin could say anything else Gumball was already out of the room.

He went into his secret lair he looked around. There was high tech gear, weapons, and a super computer with a database on Jalen.

But all Gumball saw was five years of wasted energy, five years of lost hopes.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Gumball yelled hitting a metal table leaving a dent and even his wolverine claws came out.

He forced them back into his skin and he left his lair getting ready for his last day as a high school student.

He went to his room, got ready, and got on the school buss with his siblings.

"So are you guys ready for today?" Penny asked as the Wattersons sat down.

"Yeah I've been waiting all year for this." Lexy said.

"I can't believe that I'm graduating so early." Anias said with pride.

"I'm just happy I don't have to do anymore school work." Darwin said.

"What about you Gumball." Penny asked.

But in Gumball's mind he was remembering his dreams, trying to figure out who the man was. Then it hit him.

He stood up and said,

"Holy nah not know."

-10 Minutes Later During Class.-

Gumabll stood out of his desk and said

"Holy fuckin shit."

"Gumball do you have anything reasonable to say?" Ms. Simian asked.

"No." Gumball said sitting back down.

Then the lunch bell rang.

"What was that about?" Darwin asked.

"Remember when I told you guys about the dream I had last night?"

"Yes." Carrie replied.

"The man in my dream was Jalen, but when he was all metal and carp."  
"Why him, and what are those marks on your arm?" Lexy asked looking at the marks.

"What?" Gumball asked looking in a mirror.

"Impossible." Gumball said quietly.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Nothing, just marked from the battle, you know the battle at Crystal Lake."

"Oh." Lexy said as they all left for graduation.

-One Graduation Later-

"I'm bored." Gumball says to everyone, they when to hang out after the graduation.

"Cheer up, have a soda." Darwin said handing Gumball a soda.

Then Gumball got a text.

"Guys mom said we have to go home." Gumball said to his siblings.

"Fine, bye guys." They all said at once.

"See you tomorrow." Carrie said.

They got into Gumball's 2015 Blue Camaro, and drove home.

They arrived home and and went inside their house.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." They all said.

"We're so proud of you guys." Nichole said as her and Richard hugged their children.

"Mom I need to tell you something." Gumball said.

"What is it?" Nichole asked.

"I'm moving out tomorrow." He told her.

She started to tear up.

"My little boy is growing up." She said hugging him.

-12:28-

Gumball woke up and quietly went to his secret lair.

"Computer go to protocol 45CB." Gumball said.

Then in the middle of the room two big metal suit cases sat.

All the weapons, armor, and even a mini super computer where shot with a laser and turned into small cubes.

To access the items you must crush the cube.

They were all put into the suitcases, Gumball picked them up and turned around to see Lexy, Darwin, and Anias standing there.

"Your not really moving out, your just going to try to get Jalen aren't you?" Lexy asked.

"You know me so well." Gumball said walking to the elevator you use to get into the lair as the others followed him.

"You can't there are feds evrywhere." Darwin said.

"Remember when I got this arm, it was a government experiment, so they said I get a free favor." Gumball said pulling out his phone.

"Johhny I need you to get me free access to Crystal Lake... No reason... Thank's bye."

Then the elevator opened, and they all got out.

"Tell Mom and Dad I'm gone will ya?" Gumball asked.

"You're leaving now, what about all your other stuff?" Anias asked.

"I'll come back for it later." He replied.

"This is it, bye guys."

He hugged his siblings and bid them farwell. He got into his car and put a picture in a cup holder, it was the last picture he and Jalen took together, they were standing back to back.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back." He said puling out.

**Hey guys that was Chapter 4 hope you liked it.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss**

**Leave a review, follow the account, and favorite the story**

**See Ya Next Chapter.**


	5. Jalen X Vs Predator Part I

Chapter 5: Jalen X Vs. Predator Part I

Jalen X was sitting in his ship thinking where Jalen would be next.

"Best guess is that he's still at Crystal Lake." He said to himself.

He stood up and walked to the pilot's seat.

"I'm going on foot, communicate me if necessary." He said walking away.

"Sir yes sir!" The pilot said standing up, then sitting back down.

Jalen X walked out of the ship in search of Jalen.

-Outer Space-

In another spaceship , the Predator's were hunting Jalen X for assassinating their commander in chief.

One high class Predator said to the other in their strange language,

"We have located him, you will go on foot, find him, and kill him, and if, and only if you fail, you know what to do."

The other Predator nodded his head in acceptance, and walked away.

-Earth-

As Jalen X was walking he stopped for a moment.

"I think I heard one of em." He thought to himself.

He stood there for a few moments, until he heard a twig break.

Just then the Predator shot him with it's laser blaster on it's shoulder, coming out of his cloak.

Jalen X fell to the ground, immediately getting back up.

"Ah, it's another one of you." Jalen X said looking right at it.

The Predator stood there in silence. Then it started to walk towards him.

"Game on." Jalen X said running towards the Predator.

"Get over here!" Jalen X yelled, pulling the Predator towards him.

**Hey guys what's up, I'm back in buissness.**

**As you might have heard The Predator, along with Jason** **Voorhees, will be in Mortal Kombat X.**

**(That's why I just made that Scorpion reference.)**

**I'm hype for it.**

**Leave a review, favorite the story, follow the account.**

**See Ya Next Chapter!**


	6. Jalen X Vs Predator Part II

Chapter 6: Jalen X Vs. Predator Part II

As Jalen X pulled the Predator towards him, he uppercut-ted the Predator, making it fall on it's back.

"Your species is a pathetic one." Jalen X stated as the Predator got back up.

The Predator pressed a button on it's device on it's wrist, making two large blades come out.

"That's more like it." Jalen X said pulling out his machete.

The Predator roared as it lunged towards Jalen X.

It attempted to cut Jalen X,but he dodged it, slamming his shoulder into the Predator's back.

Predator once again shot Jalen X with his laser gun, making him fall to the ground.

Predator then jumped on Jalen X stabbing him in the non-metal arm.

Jalen X grabbed it's throat with his metal arm, sinking his four finger knives into it's throat.

This caused the Predator to let go, giving Jalen X time to get up.

Jalen X ran up to it, and punched it's mask with his metal arm.

The impact broke the mask, and the Predator looked directly at Jalen X, slowly taking off it's mask.

"God damn your one ugly son of a bitch." Jalen X said.

-Jalen's second hideout.-

As Jalen woke up, he remembered his wounds that he received from Jalen X.

He remembered that Jalen X had four finger knives.

He looked at the metal arm he stole from Gumball during their last encounter.

"Only one way to beat him." He said walking over to the arm.

He sat in a chair and started to add four claws to the metal arm.

-The fight with Predator and Jalen X-

After the Predator took off it's mask it once again roared at Jalen X.

Jalen X ran up to the beast and cut it's leg, and the Predator caught Jalen X of guard and wiped him off his feet, making him land back first onto the ground.

Jalen X laid there as the Predator pulled out a knife.

He waited for the perfect opportunity to strike, but what it didn't know,was that Jalen X was holding his machete.

Then at the same time the Predator stabbed Jalen X in the throat, and Jalen X stabbed him clean in the head.

Jalen X coughed out blodd as both he and the Predator fell on the ground.

It was silent for a few moments, until Jalen X once again coughed up blood, sitting up.

Then he heard a beeping noise, he looked down at the Predator's wrist to see what appeared to be a time bomb counting down.

He knew that if it detonated, his whole mission would be compromised.

He cut it off Predator's wrist, and began to run to the lake.

As Jalen finished adding the four blades to the arm, he heard running, he looked outside to see Jalen X running towrds the lake.

"Now's a better time than ever." He thought putting on the arm, heading after him.

As Jalen X approached the lake, he put the bomb into his metal hand, jumped as high as he could, and with the strength of his metal arm, threw it into the lake, and only moments after it exploded.

Jalen X stood there in relief, but then heard faint footsteps behind him.

"It's about time." Jalen X said slowly turning around.

As he turned around he saw Jalen stop walking, and looked at his metal arm.

"You wanna go another round shitheel."

**Yo what up, leaving it here.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read.**

**Leave a review, favorite the story, follow the account.**

**See Ya Next Chapter.**


	7. Capture

Chapter 7: Capture

As Jalen, and Jalen X walked up to each other, they raised their machete's high into the air.

Then the machete's collided, and both combatants stared each other down.

With his claw arm , Jalen stabbed Jalen X in his non-metal arm.

This forced Jalen X to lower his machete. Then Jalen swung down his machete, but Jalen X caught it with his metal arm.

He pulled it away from Jalen, now Jalen's only weapon was his metal arm.

Jalen X swung both machete's at Jalen, he dodged on but was cut in the waist by the other.

Jalen looked down as blood poured from his waist. He jumped onto a tree, kicking himself off, punching Jalen X directly in the face with his metal arm. Then he took his machete while Jalen X was caught off guard.

They once again stared each other down, and before they could do anything else, a bright light appeared.

This is the Elmore Police Department, drop your weapons, and put your hands behind your head, or we will open fire.

Both Jalen and Jalen X stood there, looking around, seeing that they were surrounded.

Then Jalen X threw his machete at a cop, cutting off his head, then it came back like a boomerang.

"FIRE!" The officer yelled.

Jalen was shot, but not by a bullet, it was a tranquilizer dart. He was shot three more times, slowing falling to the ground, unconscious.

The policemen fired at Jalen X, but some bullets were deflected off of the metal.

Jalen X started to walk towards them, getting shot every second, and right when he was at the foot of the policemen, he fell unconscious.

"We did it boys, call the department, this is going on television." The officer on command said.

They grabbed both Jalen, and Jalen X, and put them into S.W.A.T. vans.

-The Watterson house-

Lexy, Anias, and Darwin were watching T.V., until.

"Breaking News!" The news reporter said.

"Ugh, I hate these things." Lexy said.

"Oh c'mon it might be important." Nichole said as she and Richard walked in.

"We have got information that the Crystal Lake killer has been, found and will shortly be reveled to the world, as well as another person." The reporter said.

"I bet he's a cold blooded beast, murdering all those people, and hurting you and your friends." Nichole said intrigued with the news.

Lexy, Anias, and Darwin looked at each other in fear, knowing what would happen.

-Hotel at Downtown Elmore-

Gumball watched the report, and quickly got up.

He went to his suitcase, and got a cube, crushing it. Then his suit started to come on by itself.(Similar to the race car scene in Iron Man 2) and left the hotel.

-Elmore Police Station-

The police decided to unmask Jalen live for the entire world to see. They chained him up in a blank room, with a camera man inside, ready to film.

"And were back to see the unmasking of the Crystal Lake Killer." The same news reporter said.

Then it went to the live location.

A policeman was looking down at Jalen.

"You know before I take this mask off, I have something to tell you." He said as Jalen looked directly at him.

"Almost a year ago, you killed my nephew Tobias Wilson, and I told his father, my brother, that I would find you, and humiliate you." He told Jalen.

Then he grabbed Jalen's head, and grabbed his mask.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, and everyone was watching. Penny, Rachel,and Carrie, were too.

Lexy, Darwin, and Anias looked on at their parents watching the screen.

Then Officer Wilson revealed Jalen's true identity to the world.

Nichole and Richard were speechless. Penny, Carrie, and Rachel were shocked, because Gumball was telling the truth.

"Jalen Watterson." Officer Wilson said.

"Well I shouldn't be suprised, the murders did start when you left."

Then the live broadcast ended.

"There folks, the Crystal Lake Killer has been identified to be Jalen Watterson." The reporter said.

"Oh my god." Nichole said.

Jalen was then taken to a room/cell, the cell was basically a room with a bed and toilet.

"Enjoy your stay." Officer Wilson said.

"Don't worry, I won't be here long." Jalen thought, seeing Jalen X being transferred to a room.

**That's it for this one, hope you enjoyed.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**Leave a review, follow the account, favorite the story.**

**See Ya Next Chapter.**


	8. Escape

Chapter 8:Escape

As Jalen was sitting in his cell, he was waiting for Jalen X to wake up from the tranquilizers.

-The Watterson house-

Nichole and Richard were still very shocked.

"I can't believe it, my baby's a murderer." Nichole said as she looked towards her kids.

"Why aren't you shocked?" Richard asked.

Then after a few moments of silence, Lexy decided to tell them.

"Because we already knew."

"What?" Nichole asked more shocked.

"We've known ever since we went to Crystal Lake the first time." Darwin said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Richard asked.

"Because we knew that it would break your hearts to find out." Anias said looking sad.

Then someone opened the door, it was Dante Watterson, along with Jamie.

Dante was the adopted child of the Wattersons after his parents died, we lived in the Forest of Doom for two years, until the Wattersons adopted him. He is the same age as Gumball, Lexy, and Jalen.

"Why didn't you tell me I had another brother?" Dante asked.

"Because we thought it would be best if you didn't know." Nichole said.

Dante and Jamie were at the mall during the news report.

He looked around then said,

"Where's Gumball?"

"He moved out." Lexy said.

With mixed emotions, he left in search of Gumball.

He got into his car, told Jamie to go home, then sped off.

-Gumball flying through town.-

As he was flying he was receiving a call from Dante.

"Hello." Gumball said.

"Dude where are you, and why didn't you ever tell me about Jalen?" Dante said.

"Thought it would be best if you didn't know."

"Ok, so where are you?"

"Well speaking of Jalen, I'm getting him now."

"Gumball don't get into any trouble."

Then the phone hung up.

"Shit." Dante said headed towards the Elmore prison.

-Elmore Prison-

Jalen X finally awoke in a room just like Jalen's. He looked around and saw a window, he walked towards it. Then he busted right through it using his metal arm.

Then an alarm started to go off.

"OPEN CELL! OPEN CELL! OPEN CELL!" The alarm roared.

Then Jalen X busted the power, and the whole prison went black, then the emergency lights came on, and all cells were unlocked.

Jalen opened his cell and looked at the one next to his, and he read the name,

"MICHAEL MYERS."

Just as he finished reading, the man came out of his cell, looked at Jalen, then walked away.

Jalen searched for the evidence room to find his metal arm and machete. He located it and found his machete, metal arm, and mask.

He put the mask on, put on the metal arm, and then grabbed the machete.

As he walked out, he looked to his right, and at the end of the hall, Jalen X was surrounded by the corpses of cops.

-Outside the Elmore Police Station.-

Gumball landed at started to walk into the building, until Dante came and blocked the entrance.

"Gumball don't do this, you'll regret it." He said.

"Move, I'm breaking him out." Gumball said still walking.

Dante was getting angry, and his Indigo fur started to turn dark, and his eyes began to turn blood red.

"I said no!" He yelled pushing Gumball.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you." Gumball said.

Then he punched Dante in the face, with a metal arm of course.

But Dante just instantly got up.

"I could do this all day." He said going for a punch, but it was caught.

"Just stop." Gumball said.

Then the wall exploded, and Jalen and Jalen X flew out, going towards Crystal Lake.

"Shit, Dante go tell the others, I'll get Jalen." Gumball said.

"GO!" He yelled flying in the direction of the two combatants.

**Leaving it here!**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**Dante belongs to Dante Watterson.**

**Leave a review, follow the account, favorite the story.**

**See Ya Next Chapter.**


	9. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End.

As Gumball go into the woods in search for Jalen and Jalen X, Dante went to tell the Watterson's, so he called Nicole.

"Watterson 's residents, Nichole speaking." Nicole said with a sad tone through the phone.

"Mom, Jalen has escaped prison, and he's headed towards Crystal Lake." Dante said.

"WHAT!" Nicole yelled.

"Just get to Crystal Lake." Dante said hanging up, leaving Nicole with many questions.

After a few moments of thinking, Dante decided to follow Gumball into the woods.

-Crystal Lake-

As the combatants were fighting, Gumball arrived to the scene. He needed to get Jalen away from Jalen X, so he threw a grenade in clear sight, and when Jalen and Jalen X saw it, they looked at each other as the impact, made them go flying.

Gumball noticed through the smoke that Jalen X was gone, leaving him and his brother.

"Jalen, look I need you to listen to me." Gumball said as Jalen was getting up.

But Jalen showed no sign of reply, causing Gumball to know there would be a fight.

-Deep in the woods-

Dante, not knowing the area, got lost in the woods.

"GUMBALL!" He yelled into the wilderness.

"Ah, new blood." Jalen X said, coming out of the shadows.

"What the-" Was all Dante could say before getting stabbed in his right kidney. Jalen X pull the knife out of his body, walking away until he noticed him getting up.

"I have regeneration." He said as he kicked Jalen X in the gut, but Jalen X showed no pain as he instantly punched Dante in the face with his metal arm.

Dante fell back as he noticed that Jalen X wasn't holding his ,machete very well. He kicked the hand it was in, as it fell ti the ground he staggered over to it, picking it up, and cutting Jalen X's foot, causing him the fall.

"Game Over." Dante said as he was standing up, machete in air.

But then something tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Jalen standing there, with a tranquilizer in hand. He stabbed Dante in the neck with it, causing him to become unconscious.

-5 Minutes Earlier-

"Jalen, look I need you to listen to me." Gumball said as Jalen was getting up.

But Jalen showed no sign of reply, causing Gumball to know there would be a fight.

Gumball ran up to him, attempting to punch him with his metal arm, but Jalen caught it, then punching him with his metal arm, causing Gumball to go flying.

Then he heard a yell,

"GUMBALL!"

He then decided to walk to the sound, leading him directly to Jalen X.

-Present-

Jalen and Jalen X were staring each other down, ready to fight. Jalen X quickly grabbed his machete, and swung it at the same time Jalen swung his. Machete's collided as the two were battling for supremacy, Jalen X swiped his leg under Jalen's, causing him to fall to the ground, then before Jalen could do anything, Jalen X stabbed him in the chest.

"AHHH"! Jalen scremed as the machete was going deeper and deeper in his chest.

"Hmm, I thought you would be more of a challenge, I hope you feel cleansed Jalen." Jalen X said pulling the machete out of Jalen's chest, raising it up high. But the he was blasted to the ground.

Jalen looked to his right, where Gumball was standing, holding his hands to his chest, basically in an Iron Man stance (Wow I make a lot of Iron Man references).

Gumball walked over to Jalen, looking down at him, then extending his hand down to Jalen. Jalen looked at it for a few seconds, then grabbed it being pulled up.

"Aww, what a sweet reunion." Jalen X said standing up.

"Too bad it will be short lived!" He yelled running to Gumball, kicking him down, then hitting Jalen in the forehead with his metal elbow, causing Jalen to be busted open.

Gumball got on one knee, shooting Jalen X with another repolser blast, this time Jalen X dodged it.

Jalen jumped onto Jalen X's back, then being pulled off, and thrown on the ground.

"Your so pathetic." He said standing above him, as Gumball came running to him, he was punched in the face, hitting off his metal mask, then being punched in his face again, now with a bloody nose, then Jalen X uppercutted him making him fall to the ground coughing up blood.

Gumball stood up, forced his metal claws out, and stabbed Jalen X's , metal arm, then his claws were stuck in his arm, so he stabbed him with his other claws, also on his metal arm. Jalen X took notice, and with his other arm, swung down on the claws, breaking them out of Gumball's body.

"AAAAHHH!" Gumball screamed at the pain, his wrists bleeding where the claws once were, then Jalen X kicked him to the ground

Jalen got up with the little energy he had.

"Your weak!" Jalen X yelled punching Jalen with his metal arm in the face, but Jalen didn't fall.

"Your predictable!" He yelled punching Jalen in the face again, with his metal arm breaking a part of his mask, and making him cough up blood.

"Your worthless!" He yelled punching off his mask with his metal arm, looking at Jalen's bloody face.

"Just Fucking Die!" He yelled punching Jalen in the forehead with his metal arm.

And with that single blow, Jalen X reopened Jalen's mind, making all his memories come back.

Then Jalen X picked up Jalen, and pushed him onto a long branch on a tree.

"Ahhh!" Jalen yelled as the pain shot him like a bullet.

"Now your going to watch me kill your brother."Jalen X stated turning around to look at Gumball, still lying on the floor.

As he started to walk towards Gumball ,Jalen felt extreme anger. He managed to pull himself off the branch, and grab his machete without Jalen X hearing him. And right when Jalen X went for the kill, Jalen jumped in the air, stabbing Jalen X in the chest, then pulled up the blade cutting through Jalen X's head then pushing the body aside.

Jalen looked at Gumball, and Gumball looked at Jalen. Then Jalen extended his hand, and in return Gumball grabbed it, getting pulled up.

The looked directly at each other until Jalen said,

"What, not happy to see your brother?"

Gumball eyes widened with tears of joy.

"You got your memories back." He said before hugging Jalen, and Jalen had silent tears go down his face, happy to be with his brother.

At this time the Wattersons walked by seeing the hug, and then Gumball and Jalen looked at the family and stated,

"I'm back baby."

Darwin and Anias ran to him with tears streaming down their faces, giving him a hug.

"I missed you." Anias said.

"I missed you too." Jalen said in return.

As the hug concluded, he had to face his mother and father.

"So is this the part were you yell at me?" Jalen asked.

But instead of angered yells, Nicole and Richard hugged Jalen.

"My little boy's back." Nicole said.

Then hug ended, then Dante and Lexy approached them.

"I don't believe I know you." Jalen said.

"Well you shouldn't, you haven't seen me in a long time, I'm your twin sister Lexy." Lexy said.

"And I'm your second adopted brother Dante." Dante said.

"Ah, well It's good to meet you." He said hugging the two.

"So what happens next?" Lexy asked pulling away from the hug.

"We all go home, together as a family." Gumball said.

"What about Jalen, he's wanted by the police." Darwin asked.

"Leave that to me." Gumball said, knowing that Jalen could live in the underground lair.

Then they all went home, and Jalen was introduced to his new underground secret lair.

And in his room , Jalen set one thing up, a shrine of his old self. The suit, the metal claw arm, the machete, and the mask were all here.

Of course, Jalen was re-introduced to Rachel ,Penny, and his old girlfriend Carrie.

And just as you think that everything is falling into place, something unexpected happens.

**And that's where we leave off.**

**Hope you like this chapter, if you do then,**

**Leave a review, follow the account, and favorite the story.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss**

**Dante belongs to Dante Watterson**

**See Ya Next Chapter.**


	10. A Second Chance

Chapter 10: A Second Chance.

It had been three long months since Jalen returned into his old self, and one day Gumball and Jalen were left home alone.

"Dude what do you wanna do?" Gumball asked.

"I dunno, what do you have in mind." Jalen said.

"Well I could get Carrie and Penny over here."

"Ok M8." (Yes that's how he said it.)

Gumball grabbed his phone and called Penny.

*Riiing*Riiiing*Riiin-*Click*

"Hey Gumball." Penny said through the phone.

"Hey Penny, do you wanna come over?" Gumball asked.

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute, bye."

"Bye."

"Penny's on her way." Gumball told his brother.

"Ok I'll call Carrie." Jalen said grabbing his phone.

*Riiing*Riiing*Rii-*Click*

"Hello."t mk

"Uh Good Mornin' Carrie, you wanna come over." Jalen said (Despite the fact that it was 3 in the afternoon.)

"Now, Ok sure, see you In a little, bye."

"Bye." Jalen said as he hing up the phone.

"She's coming." Jalen said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Both boys looked at each other in confusion."Are they already here?" they both thought. They both hesitantly walked to the door and opened it, only to come face to face, with some FBI looking guy.

"Hello, my name is Agent Coulson, may I come in and ask you and Jalen a few questions." The man said to Gumball, extending his hand.

Both Gumball and Jalen were both surprised that they knew who Jalen was, and wasn't arresting him.

Jalen slowly raised his hand, but instead of shaking the Agent's hand, he uppercutted him, and he and Gumball bolted out the backdoor. But right when they made in to the backyard, they were stopped by a women holding a gun to their heads.

"Remain calm and nobody gets hurt." She said.

"Don't worry, I got this." Jalen whispered to his brother.

He ran up to the girl, trying to hit her, but instead she grabbed his arm, elbowed it, then slammed him to the ground.

"I warned you." She said.

"Stand down Natasha." A voice said.

As the man who spoke walked in, Jalen stood up getting a good look at him. The important details were, he was a bald black man with an eye patch on.

"We don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna talk." He said.

"My name is Nick Fury, the director of S.H.E.I.L.D." He spoke again.

"Ok what's your point." Jalen said.

"You see, we need fresh, strong bodies to help us with a BIG problem, and you two look pretty good to me, I've seen who you are, what you do, how you act, particularly you." He said pointing to Jalen.

"What's in it for us." Gumball said.

"Full pardons on all of your crimes." Director Fury said.

The two boys stood there in silence, this was a day that God gave more than he took, because today they received a second chance.

"So what are we dealing with?" Jalen asked.

-Deep Space-

In a moon looking space station, a man wearing a dark cloak was sitting in his throne. Few moments later another man came into the moon. This man was wearing a dark armor because his skin was burned off. His name is Darth Vader.

Vader approached the throne, then knelled down to the man in the throne.

"My lord, Jalen X has been unsuccessful on his mission." Vader said.

"Good,this means that Jalen could be of use to us, and the Dark Side." The man said.

"But Emperor, how will we retrieve him, he'son the other side of the galaxy." Vader said.

"Well then, better set course." The Emperor said.

Darth Vader stood up, and walked away.

-Earth-

"So what do you want us to do?" Gumball asked.

"We want you to join a program, it's called the "Avengers Initiative", it's the program where we bring extraordinary beings all into one team." Fury said.

"So you in?" Fury asked.

The two boys looked at each other with doubts, but in the end they both said,

"Hell Yes."

**That is the end of this story.**

**Leave a review, follow the account, favorite the story.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**Dante belongs to Dante Watterson**

**Avengers: Age Of Ultron hype.**

**See Ya Next Story.**


End file.
